The Date Series
by ladyx
Summary: Adrian Pucey asks Hermione out. Each date is vastly differant than what he's used to.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Paper Date

Hermione was sitting in history of magic trying to stay awake to take notes. Professor Binns was to boring even for her sometimes. She rubbed her hands over her face trying to rub the weariness away, after she opened her eyes she saw a folded up piece of parchment on top of her notes.

She looked around at her fellow classmates in curiosity, only to notice that most of them were sleeping or talking amongst themselves. None were paying attention to her.

After opening it she stared at it in surprise. On the parchment was a drawing, obviously bewitched because it showed the beautifully drawn couple kissing. They pulled apart after a particularly passionate kiss and turned towards her. She couldn't hold back her gasp of surprise as she saw their faces as they waved at her.

There on the paper was seventh year slytherin quidditch captain, Adrian Pucey. Now the Adrian drawing had his arms wrapped around a drawing of herself. 

He'd been flirting with her since the beginning of the term, starting on the train on the way to school. He began asking her out and constantly calling her "kitten". She always turned him down and was secretly very flattered that he kept asking no matter how many times and ways she'd said no.

He was starting to wear her down. Although she didn't think she wanted him to know that. Even Ron and Harry were telling her to just give up and go out with him once so then maybe they could get a little bit of peace and quiet when he was around. And he seemed to be around a lot lately. Always in the same hallways she was, walking with her to and from classes. She was wondering how he managed it, especially since she knew he had potions with Snape and she knew that was one teacher that wouldn't let him out early unless it was to send him to the hospital wing.

Suddenly words appeared above the drawing of her, surprising her out of her reverie. "You need to stop stalking me." To which the drawing of Adrian replied "Kitten, some call it stalking, I call it love."

She giggled as she watched as the miniature Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted at his chest. He laughed and pulled her closer kissing her again.

At the bottom of the parchment she noticed he had written something. "So what do you say to a second date, kitten? Yes, second. We just had our first one on paper you know. And we'd hate to tell people that the only time we dated was on parchment right?"

Snickering she suddenly looked through the doorway into the hall. Leaning up against the wall opposite the classroom stood the real Adrian. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively and she nodded in reply. Then she turned and went back to trying to listen to the rest of the lecture. Smiling as she heard him start whistling as he walked down the hallway.


	2. Second Date

"So kitten, could this be construed as our second date?" a voice sounded from behind Hermione in the quiet library.

She jerked, startled before turning around to look up at the owner of the smooth voice. "Adrian. What are you doing?" She asked as he sat down beside her and pulled her open book closer to himself.

Glancing quickly over what had her attention so fully, he grinned before looking back up at her. "Why, kitten, I was looking for you. Thought i'd see if you'd like to take a walk around the pitch."

Wrinkling her nose she smiled as he laughed. "No. I may go to the games because of Harry and Ron, but that doesn't mean I actually like the quidditch pitch. And I definitaly don't want to spend more time there than I have too."

Adrian leaned closer as he brushed her hair behind her ear, his warm breath fanning over her ear as he spoke quietly. "I'm a quidditch player, kitten."

Hermione sat there for a second trying to figuere out what he was talking about. Finally she just sighed and looked at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Adrian laughed, causing a few students to look their way in surprise to see who was sitting with Hermione. Madame Pince glared at the couple until Hermione grimaced and looked down at the table. Huffing she went back to sorting books to be put away.

"Since we're dating, that means kitten, that you'll be coming to my quidditch games even when we're not playing gryffindor." he brushed his nose against her chin lightly, teasing her. "Right?"

"Right." she agreed not really even paying any mind to what he said, to intent was she on the fact that he was now lightly kissing where his nose had brushed.

"Good. I look forward to you cheering for me." he replied before he suddenly took her chin in his hand and turned her head. He gave her a thorough kiss before pulling back and leaving her bemused.

"Wait. What?" Hermione asked somewhat befuddled as he pushed his chair slowly back. "What are you talking about?"

"You agreed to come to my quidditch games and cheer me on." Adrian grinned at the stunned look on his witches face. "You did agree kitten."

Hermione huffed, before realizing he was right. She had agreed even though she hadn't really known what she was agreeing to at the time. Darn the man for being able to distract her. "Fine. Yes. I agreed. Now go so I can finish my potions homework."

Adrian grinned before quickly kissing her again amidst giggles from a group of fourth year girls a few tables over. "Maybe for our third date we could oh, I don't know, actually go on a date."

She laughed as he shrugged before winking and then walking away. Shaking her head she glanced over at the other table and noticed how the girls looked slightly envious. She grinned to herself before going back to her essay.


	3. Breakfast Date

Making a face at Ron who was sitting across from her she finally put down her fork. With Ron she never knew when he'd suddenly decide to say something and spray food out so while she was loath to watch him, she'd like to know when to move. "Ron, please chew with your mouth closed."

Harry burst out laughing as Ron looked indignantly at Hermione. "What are you laughing at?" he asked spraying bits of food on Harry's arm.

"Ew!" she pushed her food away as Harry took Ron's napkin and wiped away the food.

Ron gave Harry an indignant look and grabbed his napkin back. "That's mine. Use your own."

Harry grinned before replying, "I thought it only fair to use yours since it was your half chewed food that I was wiping away."

Hermione burst out laughing at the look on her friends face. Then she cast a quick scourgify to get the rest off Harry's robe.

Ginny had joined in on the friend's conversation when the entire hall became silent. The four friends looked around and noticed student and teacher alike watching someone behind Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione watched the boys' faces as they went from curious to surprise. Before she had a chance to turn around someone sat on her left.

"Morning kitten." Adrian leaned close and gave her a small kiss before winking at Ginny, who along with most of the hall was staring open-mouthed as they watched the twosome.

"Morning Adrian. What are you doing?" Hermione asked as he slid his arm around her. She knew what his actions had accomplished. He had told everyone at once that they were together and didn't care who knew it.

"Number three of course." He grinned before turning to Harry and Ron. "Potter. Weasley. Miss Weasley"

"Err….Pucey." Harry stammered while sharing a glance with Ron. "Three what?"

"Why our third date of course." Adrian said as Ginny poked Hermione in surprise.

"Adrian." Hermione giggled as he waggled his eyebrows at her before turning once again to her two surprised best friends. "How is this a date? Breakfast is almost over."

"Easily kitten. Today is a Hogsmeade day so I thought we could go together." He replied as he leaned closer and kissed her again. Pulling back a little he was almost speaking against her mouth when he continued, "For our first official date. Although I guess we could consider this our third date and then that our fourth. Yes, I think I like the idea of that better. So what do you think?"

"I think your crazy. But yes, of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." She replied as Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and received a glare from Ginny. Both boys sighed and went back to their breakfast as did everyone else. Well, everyone except Hermione and Adrian who continued to talk quietly and kiss softly for the remainder of the meal.


End file.
